Characterizing Love
by The Blue Girl
Summary: AU. Four one-shots make a complete story.


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me._

_Summary: Four one-shots make a complete story._

_Warnings: Holds no actual sex scene… well heated sex scene. Nothing too explicit – I think I want to save my coming out with _Railroad Tracks_. Hopefully I can withstand the temptation for that long. The scene is just between the ice cubes anyways._

_Helpful things to know: When written in all italics, "I am whispering."_

_Side Note: Hmm… enjoy!_

* * *

**Characterizing Love**

**Chapter I – Bubbles**

* * *

Summer days, like any other kids, were their favorite. No school, no homework, no worries. Clouds up above looked like impossible objects – looked like a dog then a ship the next minute. The weather was boiling and the wind was hot. But it didn't matter. It was summer, it was life's short little break from working – it was theirs. They were free like the butterflies. Like the blue, the white, the pink, the spotted – like all the butterflies. They were out and enjoying the sun. Enjoying green grass, tall, full-of-life days; climbing trees, getting cut and just laughing all day long. It was theirs.

Every day, they'd sit under the trees. Never the same one though. Why, when there were so many? Taller ones, shorter ones, thick ones – but the taller ones were so fun to climb. They'd run. They'd run a lot. Track wouldn't want them to get fat. But Riku and Sora would run for the rush. They liked the brush of the winds and the hot air that would fill their lungs, already over heated.

Then Riku would jump and Sora and he would go tumbling down. It was always under another tree. The brunet would giggle a thousand times over pushing Riku's wriggling fingers away and dashing up the tree like the monkey the silveret said he was. And he would follow and sit just a branch below him for a while, till the brunet tugged at his hair, bidding him up.

He would. He listened to the silent call of his best friend and tug at the collar of his shirt, the heat finally getting to him. Sora would pull out his hair tie, even though it heated his neck, and let him play his fingers through it. _"No fair Riku!"_ Laugh. _"You're hair is soft!"_

He would just pull at the boys other hand; kiss each fingertip as Sora just chuckled. Neither knew what it meant. It was just something that started many a time ago. He would leave hot trails up his arms and neck, but never further. He would never cross the boys jaw line. Sora would let him do this as he leaned against the trunk. He liked it better in the trees. Sora loved it as the feeling of being able to fall as sweet, sugared lips made their way around him as he ran his hand through such luscious hair.

And as the birds flapped their wings, making such soft sounds, Riku would hum. Hum a tune he didn't know, but Sora had come to call his own. It was _his_ song, because Riku never hummed in front of people. Just him and no one else. It was his and his alone.

Before things went too far, Riku would pull back and Sora would lean forward, resting his head on a chest that for a while would move rapidly up and down. But it'd slow eventually and he'd listen to the heartbeat glad his was on a different rhythm. One chest would shudder as another calmed. Then Riku would hum again and Sora would laugh. Riku would laugh, running his own fingers through his hair, later draping it over Sora's shoulder.

They would sit here forever. _"Ne, Riku?"_ And the boy would nod, grabbing his hand and once again kissing his fingers, one by one.

They would sit forever. If only forever was longer than two months.

_..._

One day left of summer, and Sora and Riku watched the sunrise atop a low tree. A Tuesday morning sunrise to be exact. Sora kept falling asleep on Riku's shoulder. Dozing off every few minutes, he came to with a shove from his friend. _"Not now."_

"_Yes now. It's almost here."_ Begrudgingly, the brunet opened his eyes. He had to blink against the intense glare from the sun. Sora sighed again.

"_The birds aren't even singing."_

Riku chuckled. _"They will."_ They elapsed into a comforting silence. And he was right. As the sun came up, turning the sky into a murky silver, the first sounds of chirping reached tired ears. Lifting up, the sky turned a deep pink, and a blush of orange with pecks of purple.

Yawning, the two smiled slightly as the sun completely rose. The dew on the leaves already melting off, Sora leaned back. Riku caught him, but not fast enough. Going back, the two fell. Riku landed first, grunting as Sora landed on top of him. _"Doofus."_ Above, Sora laughed. After minutes, in all seriousness, Riku grabbed his hand. Sora stopped giggling.

This time, he didn't kiss his fingertips, not his neck and not he arms. Instead, just in the blink of an eye, his lips were colder than the rest of him. Just slightly. _"You're kind of cold."_

Riku smirked. _"Then heat me up."_ Sora nodded, bringing his head down to brush his lips against Riku's this time. It was as short as the first one, but led to a third then a fourth then a fifth. Neither knew how many it took for Sora to end up on the bottom, giggling as Riku's fingers traced his stomach as his mouth was drawn into another innocent peck.

Leaning up, wanting a little more, something touched and Sora gasped as he shot up even further. Riku paused and he pressed back.

"_Riku…?"_

He pressed again, watching as Sora arched his spine. In a frenzy, Sora grabbed onto the elders shirt, pulling him down in a kiss. Childish yet heated, Riku pushed harder against the boy. All too soon for both, that moment came. Breathing hard, Sora looked, opening his eyes as another innocent kiss was placed on his lips.

"_I don't want summer to end."_

Riku nuzzled in his neck, inhaling. _"It'll come back."_

"_I don't want it to end. I don't. I really don't."_ Looking up, Riku stared at him. The grip on his shirt had not loosened and only grew tighter as tears pricked the corner of Sora's eyes. _"I don't want it to end."_

Riku placed a kiss on his forehead. _"Sora, I'll be with you everyday till summer comes. I promise. Right here, under the trees."_ The brunet got the message, leaned up, gave him a kiss and laughed as it felt like bubbles were popping in his stomach. _"Everyday, till the end."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

* * *

**Characterizing Love:**

**Chapter II – Burst**

* * *

It wasn't Axel's mom that always brought him back, with her cookies and never-ending supply of pop. It wasn't his sister, her hair a flaming red just like her brother's, and her cute cherubic face and sticky candy fingers. It wasn't his dad, as he would talk endlessly about sports with Roxas, his own son one of the greatest runners and swimmers alive but hated any conversation about sports or "tossing the old pig-skin around" in their backyard. It was _them_. Those moments he waited endlessly for.

Stretching across the bed in the same manner as Lucky, his cat, Roxas breathed in a musky sent, along with burning paper as an undertone. Roxas shivered, the fan blowing soft twirls of air at him as the heat from the open window ran into him with full force. His eyes burned from staring at the same wall for more than three minutes non-stop and he blinked the dryness and tears away in turn. Axel was behind him, messing with his computer, taking it apart, trying to figure out what made it keep shutting down. His music was blasting, echoing in the room. Family out of the house, it wasn't a problem, the neighbors too tired from the heat to complain. Many fitting curses were drowned out by the music as Roxas closed his eyes, drifting off into a waking sleep.

Minutes later, he was startled from a slam of the keyboard on a rich, wooden desk. Or maybe the red-head just hit the desk with his own fist.

"_Why don't you take a break,"_ Roxas murmured in a daze as the walls started to blur in his vision, turning them blue instead of the white and charred black that they were.

"Like hell. The minute I leave I'm going to forget what I was doing." Axel, frustrated, kicked the wall. Time passed, Roxas listening to the ticks of the clock and Axel's murmuring. This time around, he did fall asleep, and if he dreamed, he didn't remember. So, all he knew was those few quiet moments to him, letting his mind be at ease, away from the heat and Axel's curses.

_..._

He was woken up rather rudely as the heat became unbearable for him and he grew uncomfortable. Blue eyes opened, expecting Sora, to be there bouncing on his bed for him to wake up. But he was met with an empty room, a computer put back together despite the back and a small blanket thrown over him. He closed his eyes again, listening for signs of movement. All he got was a quiet buzz of the TV in the living room of Axel's house. He stepped out into the small hallway, dropping the blanket when he stood behind the couch the red-head occupied

He reached down and tugged lightly at the strands, arms actually heating up from the air roaming the house. Axel didn't like the cold, let alone cold houses. He would rather burn up.

"Where's your family?" The question was loud as he spoke in a normal voice, the TV still not above a whisper. Axel shrugged. Roxas pulled on the strands of his hair harder. Axel glanced up at him before going back to the screen that was only a collage of colors to Roxas.

"They're going to stay in the next town over. Little sister's soccer game was delayed. They didn't want to drive back." He shrugged again as Roxas took to just scratching his scalp. He smirked as Axel let out what sounded like a purr mixed with a groan.

"_I want to go see a movie,"_ he whispered.

"Then go see one."

Roxas wrapped his arms around his shoulders. _"I want you to come with."_

"I'm tired."

"_Please,"_ Roxas hissed as he dug nails into shoulders.

Axel shrugged him off. He already had a headache from the computer. "I don't want to." His voice rose above normal talking level but wasn't quiet a yell. Suddenly, his shoulders and the back of his neck were colder than the rest of him. He listened as heavy footsteps trudged up the stairs and a door slammed. He raised the volume of the TV just a little to cover Roxas' angry thumps.

A few minutes passed and then he came back downstairs. Roxas had thrown the shirt he had on before the heat had finally gotten to him earlier that day and he had taken it off, only a tank-top under. His phone was held against his shoulder and ear. "Yeah, can you pick me up from the assholes place?" Pause. "No, I want to go see a movie Yaz. And yes, he _did_ piss me off and _no_ you _can't_ kill him. He lives on –"

As Roxas was tugging on his left shoe, he found that the phone was pulled from in between its holding place. He glared at Axel, who glared right back. "Sorry Yazoo, Roxas isn't going to the movies… Ooh, nice threat, I'll hold you to that… Just go fuck yourself already." Roxas let his mouth gape open, hearing that last of Yazoo's yelling from the phone before it was turned off and then punched Axel in the chest.

"The hell? You tell me to go to the movies because your stupid ass doesn't _want_ to go and now I can't?! Make up your fucking mind!" Axel dropped his phone on the ground, stopped Roxas from bending down and getting it and kicked it across the floor. "That cost me a lot of money dumbass!"

"You're not aloud to go with _him_," he spat the word.

"Why the hell not?" Roxas all but yelled.

"Because he's fucking crazy and you are the only person alive who can't see it. You'd probably go along if he said he wanted to see if his car could fly."

"You have no right to say who I can and can not go out with," the blond fumed. "I can go out with anyone. I came over, waited for you to fix your damn computer – _don't give me that look!_ – and asked if you wanted to go to the movies and you said _no_. I can go with who I want and you can just _suck_ it!"

In his face, Roxas glared for not more than a second before he was pushed up against the wall, Axel crushing his lips on Roxas'. The taste of blood did not deter either. Picking him up, Axel clumsily made it up the stairs, slamming Roxas into his doorknob while trying to open it.

The blond hissed. _"Fuck you."_

"_With pleasure."_

Thrown onto the bed, Roxas squirmed underneath him, cursing at Axel's jealousy between every kiss. This sudden burst of passion over-riding his senses, Roxas bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood. "Go to hell," Axel grinded into him, already hard like he was. _"God, I hate you."_

Axel chuckled. Leaning down, already tugging his shirt off as he hissed, "And don't forget that."

* * *

**Characterizing Love:**

**Chapter III – Ocean**

* * *

Demyx floats in the ocean.

Zexion sits in the library.

Demyx laughs with the waves.

Zexion quietly turns another page.

Demyx hums to the beat of the ripples.

Zexion sighs as the hours fly by.

Demyx loves him.

Zexion just smiles.

_..._

Demyx loved the smell of the salty air creeping around the room as he laid on Zexion's bed, just listening to the other breathe. It was comforting, letting his hair soak into the sheets beneath him, the water that dripped off heating up his back even more. He'd laugh quietly a few times, pretend he was in the water, just drifting then open his eyes to a pristine white ceiling, a quiet boy next to him.

A page would turn; another book in the boy's hand. He'd sigh and grunt at certain parts, then become silent let alone for the slight tremble as he took a deep breath in and slowly out. It wasn't long till the book grew slack in his grip and he mess his hair, eyes closing.

Demyx would quietly watch him. He'd smile as the book was slowly rested on Zexion's chest and his sighs and grunts were no more, being replaced by an even breathing. The blond would laugh, twirling his fingers in soft hair.

(_Is this your real hair color?_

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Can I find out for myself?_)

The peaceful silence lasted a long time. The ocean's waves crashed along the beach, pulling in loose sand. Seagulls in the air called to an open sky, to the sun above. It was put Demyx on the end of his hairs, awake.

Not able to be still, he rolled himself on top of the other boy. Zexion grunted. After a few minutes, Demyx laughed.

"_Get off."_

"I'm bored."

"_Do something."_

He chuckled again. "But what?"

"I don't know," Zexion sighed and pulled up to rest on his elbows. Demyx gave him room. Pale, lavender/blue eyes traveled to the window, looking out at the clear water. "Go swimming."

"I just went swimming."

The older shrugged. "I want to go swimming."

Demyx smiled.

_..._

The water was warm as usual. So clear, you could look all the way down to the shivering sand. Zexion's hair just floated around his head as Demyx laughed while plunging in and out of the waters surface. His drenched clothes grew heavier.

And suddenly he was under water, staring at a grinning blond as his hair floated above him, light as his head. There was splashing as air made its way once again through his lungs. His fingers tingled. Demyx came up seconds later.

Warm hands found his cheeks, and he pulled in Demyx by his hips, letting their heads rest together. "Are you still bored?"

A soft kiss and a pause later, _"No, I suppose not."_

"That's good." Zexion kissed his cheek, feeling the other's chest rumble with hidden chuckles and their feet hitting each other as they kept them afloat. And he found himself being pulled underneath that soothing blanket of twisting waves, and clear, clear water helped him see that grin he adored oh, so much, little air bubbles, escaping him as he unintentionally sighed.

* * *

**Characterizing Love:**

**Chapter IV – War**

* * *

Their love was like war. Every little aspect screamed, shouted and yelled it. Their movements were cautious; each step taken as if it had been planned. Passionate kisses existed not. Neither had any means for them, taking and giving what was only necessary. Romantic nights were never heard of. Work, eat, sleep. Added with everyday moments, such as greetings and simple minded conversations, nothing was done without purpose.

They eat because they are hungry. They sleep because they are tired. They have sex because they need release.

Neither Leon nor Cloud complain, each knowing when the other is needed. Hands do not wander around heated skin, kisses do not trail down exposed stomachs and no fore-play is commenced. Tears have long gone from Cloud's cheeks, only lightening his eyes in just the dimmest ways. Pain is not a factor here.

Moans touch the others lips, escaping in the briefest seconds. Excess yelling is unacceptable for both parties, finding it not the least enjoyable. It's only relief after all. No need to make anything special.

In and out, Leon moves, grunting and pushing. Cloud does nothing but grab the sheets, praying to a God he doesn't believe in that he just lets it go. And in that unusually quiet moment, both exhale a sharp burst of air, a knot uncoiling itself from within and the slight squeaking of the old mattress stops. Arms trembling just slightly, never enough to tell, Leon rolls over, a slight gasp as he pulls out. They both breathe in hot air.

And a light is turned off, a blanket is thrown over and they respectively fall asleep on their own terms. No whispered confessions, no kisses, and skin does not touch anymore. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that is not needed.

_..._

Waking up is like falling asleep. No one says good morning, just a nod to one another. Faces somber and tired, breakfast is made at exactly seven, when both have taken showers and ready to depart to work. They watch as Sora and Roxas fight over which is better and which is healthier. Thoughts of last night have not sprung up and hands are folded neatly on the table, only moved when a plate must be placed in front of each. The morning is filled with loud scraping chairs and teenage bickering. Laughter emerges itself from with the brunet teen as his brother has said something involving _"that mother fucking, son of a bitch"_ Axel.

Neither cracks a smile. The plates are rinsed and stored into the washer, waiting to be cleaned. Roxas and Sora both venture out at separate times, Roxas a wave, Sora a hug. Only the clinking of silverware can be heard. An alarm rings out, and Leon takes the first move. He grabs keys from the counter and takes his leave, dragging his hand across Cloud's back. No one says goodbye as the door is shut silently.

The blond in the kitchen sighs as a car door is slammed, revved up and speeds out its own accord. He does not wave. It is not necessary.

But despite that truth, a smile escapes him, feeling just slightly warmer where those long, slender fingers had traced. They stayed a little too long, just enough to leave the quietest of whispers. The smile dropping, thoughts on getting to work, he exits the kitchen as the washer starts up.

* * *

_10/29/09 – Started_

_11/14/09 – Finished_

_I find Cloud and Leon's relationship much too troublesome and tiring. It's just constant and boring. It's kind of sad, because I wrote it! And the idea of sex just being relief makes me sad! Oh jeez… Uh, I don't like that one! Boo me!_

_Side Note: Hope it was enjoyable!_

_Side Note off the Side Note: I may update it because I wanted to add something on the end, but it turned out way worse than I thought it would so it's just this for now. Still hope it was enjoyable._

_Penelope_


End file.
